super_minecraft_kartfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Kart 5: Minecraft Kart DS
Minecraft Kart DS '''aka (Minecraft Kart 5) is the fifth installment in the Minecraft Kart series for Pocket Edition. It released in June 19, 2007 for America, July 3, 2007 Japan, and February 23, 2008 for Europe. It introduces new characters such as Skeleton Horse and Zombie Horse. The twelve new items are the Golden Bullet Bill, the Invisishroom, the Spring Mushroom, the Thunder Stick, the Lava Cloud, the Bow, the Sword, the Flint and Steel, the Shovel, the Pickaxe, the Axe, and the Hoe. '''Cups Mushroom Cup Logo.png|Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Logo.png|Flower Cup Star Cup Logo.png|Star Cup Special Cup Logo.png|Special Cup Shell Cup Logo.png|Shell Cup Banana Cup Logo.png|Banana Cup Leaf Cup Logo.png|Leaf Cup Lightning Cup Logo.png|Lightning Cup Courses [[Mushroom Cup|'Mushroom Cup']] Savanna Island Desert Dunes Sherbet Beach Mango Forest [[Flower Cup|'Flower Cup']] Figure 8 Circuit Coffee Ocean Frosted Flats Soda Jungle [[Star Cup|'Star Cup']] Licorice Volcano Sparkling Waters Ricco Harbor Big Island [[Special Cup|'Special Cup']] Stray Clouds Husk Canyon Horse Plains Star City Battle Courses Unlike the other cups, these four cups have battle courses instead of race tracks. Shell Cup Starlight Plains Spider Arena Banana Cup Tart Top Samsung Galaxy Tab E Leaf Cup PS3 Battle Course 2 PS4 Skyscraper Lightning Cup PSVITA Battle Course 1 XBOX360 Pipe City Items Red Shell Artwork- Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shell.png|Triple Red Shell Blue Koopa Shell.png|Blue Koopa Shell Triple Blue Koopa Shell.png|Triple Blue Koopa Shell Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Blue Spiny Shell Yellow Shell.png|Yellow Shell Triple Yellow Shell.png|Triple Yellow Shell Instrument Block.png|Instrument Block Item Box Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Item Box Fake Item Box.png|Fake Item Box Blue Fake Item Box.png|Blue Fake Item Box Purple Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom Giant Mushroom.png|Giga Mushroom Mini Fern.png|Mini Fern Mega Fern.png|Mega Fern Ice Flower.png|Ice Flower Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower Super Minecraft World - Raccoon Leaf Artwork.png|Raccoon Leaf Mushroom.png|Mushroom Triple Mushroom.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Golden Mushroom Rain Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Rain Cloud Snow Cloud - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Snow Cloud Thundercloud.png|Thundercloud Lightning Bolt - Minecraft Kart 1- Super Minecraft Kart Artwork.png|Lightning Bullet Bill.png|Bullet Bill Blue Chain Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Red POW Block.png|Red POW Block Super Horn.png|Super Horn Spiny Shell.png|Spiny Shell TNT.png|TNT Micro Mushroom.png|Micro Mushroom Green Shell.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shell.png|Triple Green Shell POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Blooper Artwork (Mario Kart Wii).png|Blooper Jukebox.png|Jukebox Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower Cape Feather.png|Cape Feather Orange Shell.png|Orange Shell Triple Orange Shell.png|Triple Orange Shell White Shell.png|White Shell Triple White Shell.png|Triple White Shell Purple Shell.png|Purple Shell Triple Purple Shell.png|Triple Purple Shell Black Shell.png|Black Shell Triple Black Shell.png|Triple Black Shell Snowball.png|Snowball Dispenser.png|Dispenser Dropper.png|Dropper Purple Fake Item Box.png|Purple Fake Item Box Green Fake Item Box.png|Green Fake Item Box Orange Fake Item Box.png|Orange Fake Item Box Yellow Fake Item Box.png|Yellow Fake Item Box Teal Shell.png|Teal Shell Triple Teal Shell.png|Triple Teal Shell Pink Shell.png|Pink Shell Triple Pink Shell.png|Triple Pink Shell Bronze Shell.png|Bronze Shell Triple Bronze Shell.png|Triple Bronze Shell Spike Top Shell.png|Spike Top Shell Silver Shell.png|Silver Shell Triple Silver Shell.png|Triple Silver Shell Gold Shell.png|Gold Shell Triple Gold Shell.png|Triple Gold Shell Gray Shell.png|Gray Shell Triple Gray Shell.png|Triple Gray Shell Platinum Shell.png|Platinum Shell Triple Platinum Shell.png|Triple Platinum Shell Buzzy Beetle Shell.png|Buzzy Beetle Shell Banana Peel - Minecraft Kart 4- Double Dash Artwork.png|Banana Peel Triple Banana.png|Triple Banana Golden Bullet Bill.png|Golden Bullet Bill (New) Invisishroom.png|Invisishroom (New) Spring Mushroom.png|Spring Mushroom (New) Thunder Stick.png|Thunder Stick (New) Lava Cloud - Minecraft Kart 5- Minecraft Kart DS Artwork.png|Lava Cloud (New) Bow.png|Bow (New) Sword.png|Sword (New) Flint and Steel.png|Flint and Steel (New) Shovel.png|Shovel (New) Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe (New) Axe.png|Axe (New) Hoe.png|Hoe (New) Trivia This is the second and last game to feature just new courses. If this game is modded, then Giant Zombie makes his first appearance in this game. This is the first game to have Stray and Husk, but it won't be for long as they will be added to Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, then they will appear in every installment. Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Karting Games Category:Games With Females Category:Japan Category:America Category:Europe